berserkfandomcom-20200222-history
Grunbeld
Grunbeld (グルンベルド Gurunberudo) is an Apostle who serves together with Zodd, Locus, Irvine and Rakshas under the reborn Griffith in his Neo Band of the Hawk. Grunbeld is the leader of the giants. Before he joined the Hawk's he got famous during the One Hundred Year War, holding alone a small northern country against 3.000 enemies. Appearance Grunbeld is very tall and is not seen often without his armor on. Even in his human form, he has a beastly appearance, having sharp pointed teeth, red hair and reptilian eyes. Personality His personality is quite unusual. He is a serious man, who doesn't like jokes and fooling around. Different from the most other characters, he is a man of pride, and talks more like an old warrior (e.g. at the Spirit Tree, he would question his orders, telling Guts that it isn't honourable to attack an old woman with so many troops). History Grunbeld is first introduced smashing through a gate, killing many Kushan soldiers during Griffith's attack on a burnt Midland city. During the battle of Lumias, Grunbeld and his Giant Squad appear and fight together against the Kushans, killing and wiping them out. Later, he saves Mule and Sonia from being eaten by the demon soldiers. He seemed to be worried about the safety of Sonia. He told the apostle soldier, who wanted to eat Sonia, that he doesn't like jokes and the soldier backed away in fear of him. He told Sonia and Mule where to find Griffith. He joined Zodd in the mission to kill Flora, against his conviction that something like this isn't honourable, but he wanted to show his loyalty towards the Hawk. He met Guts and his party in front of Flora's home. While Zodd was going to fight the Skull Knight, he fought Guts. Grunbeld had a easy fight against the weakened Guts, nearly killing him. Just before he's about to kill him, Guts got his new armour. Guts destroyed Grunbeld's Warhammer and his shield, forcing him to transform himself into his Apostle form. Their fight was interrupted by Flora, who tells them to flee. With a new shield and a new Warhammer, he appeared on the battlefield by Vritanis. Together with the other giants, he killed the war elephants and destroyed the wagon of Ganishka. He also fought together with the Apostles and the humans against Ganishka and his Apostle Spawns. Abilities Physical abilities As an Apostle of the God Hand and becoming a giant, Grunbeld possesses incredible strength. It also brings immense durability. He is also a quick fighter with great speed. When he transforms into his Apostle form, his strength increases dramatically. However, his speed decreases drastically. Equipment In battle, he uses a great Warhammer and a shield. The shield is able to spit fire, like Guts' cannon arm. Beside the ability to spit fire, the shield hides two blades. His shield can repel a cannonball. Transformation Grunbeld's Apostle form is a great four-legged dragon covered with stalactites, which are harder than steel. In this form he can spit fire, like his shield. Trivia *He is voiced by Tessho Genda in Berserk: Millennium Falcon Hen Seima Senki no Shō. es:Grunbeld Category:Apostle Category:Male Category:Mercenaries Category:Neo Band of the Hawk Category:Antagonists